


Big Rescue

by Ofb23



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofb23/pseuds/Ofb23
Summary: D'Artagnan's feeling mildly disgruntled; it wasn't supposed to be that easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a one off part-scene

 

‘That’s it?’

Athos quirked an eyebrow at the whispered incredulous tone, an almost smile flitting over his lips as he drew even with his protégée. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked, keeping his voice low too.

‘You’re supposed to be on some big rescue mission.’ D’Artagnan’s quiet words were hissed at him. ‘You could at least try to be dramatic.’

Finally realising that their safe room had been infiltrated, 2 of the guards came rushing at them. Athos backhanded the first to reach him. ‘How’s that?’ He asked d’Artagnan, eyebrow raised.

D’Artagnan gave him an unimpressed look. Seemingly without looking, he elbowed the second intruder hard enough under the chin to have him fall backward, unconscious, despite his hands being bound behind his body. He gave the attacker a glance, before looking at Athos, own eyebrow raised, as if that proved his point entirely.

‘What the hell is going on here?’ The leader of the gang of kidnappers appeared in the doorway, looking between his two unconscious men and back at his prize capture and seeming rescuer in disbelief and confusion.

‘It was in the plan.’ D’Artagnan complained to the new audience as if his capturer had heard all the argument and cared about said plan. ‘Big rescue. All guns blazing.’ He directed a pointed glance at the unused pistol hanging from Athos’s belt. ‘Not sneak in a window.’

Athos almost grinned at the petulant tone, and wondered how bored d’Artagnan had been over the past day.

‘What?’ The kidnapper looked even more confused if possible, frowning as his look flitted between the supposed nobleman’s son he had kidnapped for a pretty ransom, a musketeer who had seemingly come from nowhere, and his two unconscious workers.

His confusion was roundly ignored.

‘You were supposed to be unhurt.’ Athos reminded d’Artagnan of his part in the whole drama.

‘I am unhurt.’ D’Artagnan still looked annoyed at the less than dramatic rescue.

Athos pointed a gaze directed to the young man’s forehead where dried blood glued his hair to his forehead. ‘The blood on your face would suggest otherwise.’

D’Artagnan frowned. ‘This? It’s not an injury, merely a minor inconvenience.’ He dismissed.

‘We’ll see if Aramis agrees with your assessment.’ Athos commented.

‘What the hell is going on here?!’ The gang leader finally roared, patience ending, still confused as to what on earth could have changed from a simple kidnapping for ransom to having a musketeer arguing with his captive.

‘You kidnapped a musketeer’ D’Artagnan’s tone clearly suggested he thought the man an idiot. ‘On purpose, of course. It was a set up.’ He added in a tone not unlike that he would use to explain something to a particularly dumb individual. ‘Now you will go before the magistrate tomorrow who will take great delight in seeing all the gold and jewels you’ve been collecting through kidnap over the last year.’

The man’s face paled. ‘I will not go back to jail!’ He cried, turning and running.

Athos sighed, even as the man ran straight into the impressive bulk of Porthos, easily filling the doorway to the dark room.

Porthos hefted the kidnapper up by his collar as if he wasn’t a full-grown man. ‘Don’t think you got to worry ‘bout jail.’ He commented. The man started crying.

‘He should be worrying if the magistrate will order the noose or the axe.’ Aramis stepped around Porthos, taking in the sobbing man with a disgusted look.

‘I’m inclined to shoot him here.’ Athos commented, stepping towards the man. ‘Stop the noise.’ He commanded. The gang leader, pushing 40, all lean body and taunt muscle stopped at once. Athos shooed Porthos out with him before he could start again, moving to follow. Aramis also turned, but stopped when d’Artagnan let out an indignant ‘Hey!’

‘Yes?’

‘You could at least untie my hands.’

‘You were supposed to be uninjured.’ Aramis commented.

‘I am!’

Aramis turned away.

‘You can’t leave my hands tied!’ D’Artagnan cried, walking hurriedly after them, grateful that at least his legs weren’t bound. ‘Aramis!’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.   
> I've been struggling with time. I'm working on a longer fic, but not finding the time to get into properly. so I thought to inspire my muse I'd try smaller instead!  
> R


End file.
